Harry Potter and the Strongest Disciple
by Widar
Summary: Set in the Kenichi-verse. Harry grows up with the Dursleys where they barely acknowledges his existence. With a growing interest in the Martial Arts Harry must decide which side to take. And will he unravel the mysteries surrounding his parents? Rating will probably go M later.
1. The beginning

Mr and Mrs Dursley in Privet Drive number four were proud to say that they were a notable upper-middle class family. They both valued social status and money highly, something they made quite clear for everyone they came into contact with. Mr Vernon Dursley was director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have big arm muscles and an even bigger mustache. Mrs Petunia Dursley was pale, thin, blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck. The Dursleys had a small son named Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

Vernon Dursley valued Grunnings as the third most important thing in his life, just behind his wife and child, he was very hard working and according to him Grunnings wouldn't last a month without him. The only time he took off from the firm and family was during the Saturday pokergame that he had finally been invited to, something he had strived after for the entire year or when he went to visit his sister.

Both Vernon and his wife Petunia had a sister each. Marge, a woman much like Vernon in appearance right down to the mustache. And Lily, who's only similarity shared with her sister was their pale skin.

While they were close once Lily and Petunia had drifted apart some during the years. Going to different high schools had been the start and when Lily moved only to later leave the country their contact had come to an end short of a phone call every now and then.

Petunia was a housewife, she went to the local Judo club two times a week, something she and her sister started doing when they were kids. Petunia had quit when Lily began taking it more serious but she started again when she met Vernon. While it kept her in shape and made her feel safer at night, some of the people there downright scared her. She was very active in the neighborhood book club. And her garden had won several competitions. Thinking about her sister Petunia realized she had a son now, Harry. She had never seen the boy herself but she knew he couldn't compare to Dudley.

When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up the the cold Wednesday there were no clues in the cloudless sky outside that would suggest that things were going to change at Privet Drive. Vernon had just put on his suit and were pondering weather to go with the striped tie or a single color one. Petunia was on the phone with their neighbor Amanda Faust planning the next book club meeting and Dudley was trying in vain to get out of his crib.

Deciding to go with the striped tie Vernon made bade his wife and kid goodbye and drove to work.

When he arrived at his parking spot in good time and his mood went from good to better when he heard that the large order of drills he expected had just came in. At lunchtime he was quite happy with the work he had done and went to lunch with a few coworkers, a rare event and even ordered dessert twice. When he came back he made a few phone calls, battled paperwork, something he didn't understand why people complained about. Vernon actually fond it soothing. Deciding against working late that night Vernon drove home planning to spend some time with his wife and kid when he noticed an unfamiliar car, he knew it wasn't anybody in the neighborhood or one of Petunias friends knowing their cars by heart. This was one he hadn't seen before and he couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that came upon him.

Whatever he had expected it wasn't the crying woman in petunias arms. Vernon quickly drew the conclusion that it was Petunias sister and quietly went into Dudley's room opting to give his wife and distressed sister-in-law some privacy. Then he noticed a kid in Dudley's crib that was definitely not Dudley. The kid had sharp green eyes and a black hair that stood out with his mixed heritage and pale skin. He was a lot smaller then the blonde. Dudley who despite being only just around five weeks older was still quite a bit larger. The two kids were at the moment in the middle of a fierce attempt to rip one of Dudleys plush-rabbits in half. While the poor stuffed animal stood his ground at the moment Vernon gave his son a word of encouragement "atta boy Dudley" before going into his room to change into something a little more comfortable. Deciding to watch some TV time flew by when he heard his wife calling him down.

Downstairs Petunia had an unusually sombre expression on her face as he told her that Lily's husband had been killed by a mugger when he refused to hand over his wallet. Having never met the man they accepted it without question, Vernon muttering something about the country going to hell. Then Petunia said something that Vernon had not expected "Lily's going away for a few weeks, she asked us to watch over her son" Vernon first looked like he was about to argue when Petunia added "She gave us enough money to cover the expenses, and it's just a few weeks" Vernon stroke his mustache in a contemplative manner before giving in. "It's just a few weeks then" as on cue Lily came in carrying a black stick that looked like a sword. "It's a bokken, it belonged to his father and is somewhat of a favorite toy for him" Both Mr and Mrs Dursley looked a bit put out by the fact that anybody would have such a thing as a favorite toy took some time to look at it. It was very well made, pure black, the darker then they though was possible with a green lightning bolt painted at the handle. Lily went up to take one last look at her son before leaving the house.

The next few weeks passed on as usual at Privet Drive, Harry had gotten to temporarily stay in the smallest bedroom, and nobody seemed to mind him, actually it was often like he didn't exist and the only time he got noticed was when the Dursleys forgot to feed him. Soon a few months had past at Privet Drive and Mr and Mrs Dursley got word that Lily had passed away. They thought about sending Harry off to an orphanage but ultimately decided against it figuring it wasn't worth the effort so Harry ended up staying at Privet Drive.

So time passed at Privet Drive in much the same way as it always had. Dudley got fatter, Harry got more quiet. Harry sometimes wondered if the Dursleys knew he existed. They never bothered to even say more then one or two words to him, with the exception of Dudley, and even then it was to tell Harry that nobody loved or cared about him, a fact that Harry was well aware of, and cared less about with every passing day. He relied on himself and it was for him an obvious truth that the only one you could rely on was yourself. One seldom saw Harry without his trusty bokken which he used to defend himself against the kids on the block with when they decided to try and beat him up for being different.

It was a Friday much like any other and Harry had just eaten a sandwich when Petunias voice went through the house "Hello Dudders! come down for a second, and bring the other kid with you" Dudley was soon wobbling down the stairs before seeing Harry in the kitchen and commanding him to come to the living room. When they got there Harry was quite curious since the last time Petunia called on him was to show him where the toilet was. As soon as they came in Petunia started talking "Dudders, I've decided to teach you Judo since I'm worried about the kids in the neighborhood" Harry quietly thought that it was the other kids in the neighborhood that should be worried but kept quiet as Dudley interrupted "Then why is he here?" Which was a good point in Harry's opinion. "Well popkin" Petunia started "It would be easier to learn if you had somebody your own size to practice with" At that Harry's eyes actually widened a bit, how anybody could compare his size was beyond him, he had always been on the smaller side, and his fathers Japanese genes had done nothing to rectify that, while Dudley had always towered over the other kids, and if things kept going the same way Harry though he might be wider the some of them were tall. A thought Harry wisely kept to himself. Dudley meanwhile had the same look on his face as he had when he tried to count to ten meaning he was in deep thought. On one hand, he would get to throw Harry, and maybe even hit him, while on the other Harry would actually learn to defend himself better. He had always been forbidden to use his bokken on Dudley lest it would be taken away. The will to see Harry on the ground soon outweighed the risk of Harry being stronger then him and he simply said "ok" to which Petunia looked relieved. She had been scared that the other kids would bully her sweet innocent baby.

Petunia led them to the garage which had been set up with tatami mats. Vernon had parked the car on the driveway and planned to keep it there. Why he hadn't thought about that before he didn't know, but he wouldn't waste a chance to show up the neighbors or anyone else who might see it.

In the garage Petunia started going over the basics of falling correctly as not to hurt himself and helped Dudley get it right. She soon called up Harry and told Dudley to watch closely as she went over the most basic leg sweep and Throw. Harry instinctively knew how to push Dudley off balance. An hour later Harry was a bit sweaty while Dudley looked ready to cry. Had it not been for the fact that he got try and hurt Harry he no doubt would have quit. Harry scrunched his nose in disgust at the sweat and vowed never to let himself sink to that level. When Harry waited for Dudley to be done with the shower he looked back on the lesson with a mental smile. It was quite clear to him that he was extremely talented being able to perform the techniques after just seeing them once or twice, and he didn't miss Petunia mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "just like her" with a frown. Petunia had always been jealous of Lily's talent. Dudley meanwhile had been struggling with everything and it was only his superior strength and Harry being so light that allowed him to throw Harry. While it pleased Harry that Dudley had problems he knew he would have to do a lot of strength training to be even more superior. Superiority, Harry mused, was just what he wanted.

Petunia continued their lessons despite seeing Dudley struggle and it didn't take long before Dudley started to actively try and hit Harry during practice. It irritated Harry at first since the one time he had hit back had ended with Petunia throwing him on the mat hard and threatened him with not being allowed back but he soon saw it as extra practice and would find out knew ways to dodge the punches and the occasional kick Dudley threw at him and new ways to use it against him. Soon days turned to weeks, which turned to months and before anyone knew it almost a year had passed. Petunia had brought papers with techniques for Dudleys sake, they had both carried clear pictured and worded descriptions that Harry memorized in secret. Harry had started running every day while carrying Dudleys weights to build up his strength and stamina. He was quite sure that he was stronger then Dudley by now, and while he still let Dudley win most of the sparring in fear of him not being allowed to learn more. It was soon Dudleys fifth birthday and they were going to take him to the amusement park. Dudley who had gotten over ten presents was currently trying to count them and Harry found himself wondering when or if he would figure out he could use his toes the same way he used his fingers to count. As it turned out Vernon came to his rescue and told him it was 16 which made Dudley brighten up.

As they went to the car Harry wondered if he was supposed to go, but when he heard the car roar he figured that they forgot him or didn't want him there, both equally probably and that he had the day to himself. He started training, going over the rest of the techniques and by lunch he had worked up quite a sweat. He made himself some lunch and decided to take a stroll around the neighborhood for once not bringing bolt. He had named the bokken as soon as he could talk fluently and sometimes he could be seen talking to it which would have made him look insane were it not for the fact that he was a kid. He saw some older kids beating down one of the boys around his age, perhaps a bit older, they looked like they were perhaps nine while the kid being beaten could have been six at the most. Harry barely spared them a glance. What he did notice however was the man in an old fashioned suit with a big black hat, long blonde hair and white gloved hands. His clothes however wasn't what stood out the most. It was his size, Harry didn't think he had ever seen anyone quite so big, and he had grown up with Vernon. The man was smoking a pipe while walking down the street. He looked so out of place at Privet Drive that had it been anyone else, he would have found it funny. As it was, the man didn't look like somebody who liked to be humored. He quite frankly scared the shit out of Harry and that was then he realized not only that he had been staring, but that the man had noticed him.

Harry fully planned to run the heck away from him when one of the kids that was beating up the six year old noticed Harry and the fact that he was alone. When he called out to his friends Harry cursed. "Hay, that's the kid with the stick I told you about!" Harry recognized the voice as one of the kids that had tried to beat him because of his looks only for Harry to hit him with bolt till he ran away crying. Harry cursed mentally, he didn't want to run into them right now and decided on escaping, the only problem was that the scary-ass guy was in one direction and the kids in the other. Unfortunately Harry's decision was made for him when as soon the kid noticed he didn't have bolt with him he yelled "get him" to which all three of them charged him. Harry thought quickly and backed towards the stonewall when the first kid came to punch him screaming "take this" throwing a wild punch at Harry. Harry promptly ducked under it, more happy then ever at Dudleys continued attempts to hit him and allowed the fist to hit the wall behind him. Ignoring the cry of pain Harry grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground hard before stomping on his face to make sure he was down. When he looked up the other two was already upon him, one of them looking put out by what he did to the first. That was something Harry quickly used to his advantage as he kicked the hesitating boy in the nuts with all his might. Harry might not know much about kicking but he knew being kicked in that special area hurt. He knew the other wasn't staying idle and turned around to see him running towards him already being almost above him. Harry remembered one of the techniques he had read about that seemed ideal and grabbed his arms putting his foot at his waist he fell back, dragging his opponent with him before releasing him with a bit of extra kick before getting to his feet only to notice the kid he had kicked in the balls had righted himself and was pissed. Harry quickly ran at him, grabbing his legs Harry lifted and threw the poor guy forward landing on him. Harry started to mercilessly beat him in the face before standing up. He spared a quick glance at the three kids writhing in pain.

Harry decided to head home having forgotten about the creepy guy when he heard clapping. Turning around he saw the well dressed man standing there with a sick smile smoking his pipe and lazily clapping his hands. The man took the pipe out of his mouth and said "That was pretty impressive kid, whats your name?" Harry just looked at the man and simply answered him in a surprisingly calm tone "Harry..." When it became obvious that Harry wouldn't say anything else the mans smile just widened and he said "Well I'm Mycroft kid, but you will call me Master"

**Author's Note**

I apologize for the inevitable faults in grammar and spelling. I know the old "English isn't my native language-excuse" is annoying, so I won't bore you with it. But know that I promise to try and better myself.

On to more pressing facts. I broke the screen on my laptop a few weeks ago (luckily it was only the screen, so I can still wire it to an other screen and use it) when I was heading to a friends house. If anybody wonders the bag ripped and it fell to the ground. Anyway, as it was insured so I'm turning it in.

That being said, the next update won't be until it gets back.

Back to the important things. I would really appreciate criticism and feedback.

As for the pairing, and yes it will be a pairing, I'm open for suggestions.

The ones I'm leaning towards is Mikumo, (and yes I know she is old, but shes doesn't look like it, and I think neither her nor Harry would mind) Shigure, Chikage (making her older?) or Rimi. Of course there are other options, it depends a lot on which way Harry will take. It's still not clear whether he will go down Satsujinken or Katsujinken. He might even end up with Renka, Kisara or somebody totally different.

While I will take suggestions the choice is Harry's in the end. The only one I can guarantee he wont end up with is Miu for various reasons.

But I'll stop rambling in the author's note, how one rambles in text I'll never know.

If it sucks, please tell my why and how to fix it.

Reviews is always appreciated.


	2. Blackout thingy

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,

read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!

Don't stand for censorship, you know... Freedom of speech and all that good jazz

Technically this might be late, as if your reeding its probably the 23rd already, but I thought better late then never, and if anyone with power, like an admin or something sees it they might take note of numbers... They wont be able to be paid for the adds if nobody visits the site after all... just saying

So go freedom... or something


End file.
